


What Should've Been

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much how I think Ben should've answered the phone call from Reed about the out-of-the-blue visit to another planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I got really annoyed when Ben just agreed to go on this joy ride to a planet that he had no idea about. I also got really annoyed when he went with Reed and Victor down the cliff, like, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY WITH JOHNNY IF YOU WERE SO UNSURE???? HONESTLY BEN FOR GOD SAKE USE YOUR GODDAMN HEAD
> 
> Disclaimer (do I even need one though does anyone care lmao): I do not own the characters or any other part of the movie THANK GOD

A distant rumbling is what drew Ben out of his sleep. It then took him another 5 seconds to register where the sound was actually coming from. He rolled over and reached for the noisy phone on the top of his night stand and greeted the person on the other end with sleepy hello.

 

"I'm not going without you."

"What time is it?"

"Look, we started this thing together, we're going together. I'm not taking no for an answer, ok? Forget Neil Armstrong!"

"Neil Armstrong? You're drunk."

"Yeah I am a little drunk, it doesn't matter! Look, the machine, it works Ben. It works and I need you to come with me."

 

Ben sighed, he wasn't too sure about this. It was, what, about 2 or 3 in the morning? Not to mention the Baxter Building was a whole 45 minute train ride away. He has stuff to do when he gets up, what if he dies on this planet! Has anyone ever been there before; how do they know it's safe?

"Is it safe?", a reasonable question, Ben thought.

"Should be? I mean, we sent a monkey there and he came back alright."

"Yeah, but, have you sent any people? Like, have they been outside?"

"Well, no but it should be fine! We'll only go for 5 minutes! Johnny and Victor are coming too. Ben, come on."

 

Ben thought about it for a moment. It sounded like fun, imagine being able to say that you'd been on another fucking planet! Nobody would believe you, but still, you'd know it's true. But then again, the con outweighed the pro.  

"I don't think I'll go." 

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just too risky!"

"Do you not trust me or something? I thought you had my back."

"Just because I'm not going doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. Hell, I'm probably more proud of you than your parents are! And don't get me wrong you are insanely clever, but this is a stupid idea, Reed. It could be dangerous. You can go without me."

"Ben, please! We did this together, we'll go together. Simple as that." 

"1. You're drunk, 2. I know jackshit about this place and 3. It is far too early for this."

"Come on, it's only 5 minutes! We'll plant the flag and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Um, we're going to plant a flag. So that people know that we were here first and not some fucking astronauts who didn't spend their whole lives building the damn thing!"

 

Ben hesitated for a moment. Sure when Reed was younger he wanted to be the "first person to actually teleport somewhere" but, as he grew up, it wasn't really about that anymore. Ben thought Reed built it to "spark the beginning of a new world. One where the ice caps don't melt and the trees stay standing instead of being torn down by the greed of man and animals never face extinction and blahblahblah". It wasn't supposed to be about fame for Reed anymore.

 

"Nah, Reed I think I'll pass."

"But Ben-"

"Reed, no." He'd frightened himself by how stern he'd said that but Reed needed to understand that he wasn't going.  

"Ok, fine."

"Thank you." 

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's alright."

 

Reed told Ben that himself, Johnny and Victor were still going, though, and Ben just shook his head and told him he was an idiot. They laughed, said their goodbyes, Ben wished him luck and told him to be careful. Ben then turned to face the wall and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this... depends on how well it's received, haha! 
> 
> The continuation would pretty much just be the kind of Fant4stic that I would want to see (aka nobody gets covered bloody rocks) but I'm not sure if I have the imagination for that kind of thing...
> 
> Thanks for reading and maaaybe let me know what you think:)!


End file.
